


Katie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Katie

Katie climbed up on another chair, her little feet kicking. Tina ran a hand through her hair. “She’s about a year and a half.” She answered. 

Dean nodded, eyes never leaving the small girl. 

Sam looked between everyone, feeling his brother’s panic rise. “Do you live here alone with her?” He tried. 

“Yeah, my parents watch her while I work. Sometimes my sister takes her for the night, though.” Tina told him. 

Dean swallowed thickly, looking at Tina, then right back at Katie. He was trying to figure out what to say, begging himself not to jump to conclusions. His mouth was dry, and it was getting harder to breath. “I hungwy.” Katie looked up at Tina. 

Tina smiled and stood. “Do you boys want a snack?” 

Sam kindly shook his head. “We’re okay, thank you.” He shook his head. “I think we’ll go do some checking around, and we’ll get back to you.” He stood, motioning to Dean to follow.

Tina nodded. “We’ll be here.” She smiled at Katie who waved at them. 

Dean stood on shaky legs, wiping the corners of his mouth as he followed his brother out. “Fuck.” He breathed once he was in the driver’s seat of Baby. 

Sam stayed silent for a moment. “Does the timeline plan out?” He asked, trying to figure this out, as well.

“To the fucking day.” Dean leaned his forehead on the steering wheel. “What the fuck do I do if the kids mine?!”

Sam didn’t know the answer and just furrowed his brows. “Let’s find out for sure before we panic okay?” He said gently, feeling a panic rising in him, as well.

“Do I just ask her? In a text? Call her? Wait until we get back?” His breathing was becoming heavy. “Kids were never in my plan, Sammy.” He threw his hands up. “And with Y/N?! That shit would be done with.” 

“I honestly don’t know how to answer that, Dean.” He shrugged. “I’ve never been in this situation before.” Neither of them had, really. “I do know, that either way, you’re gonna have to tell Y/N about not wanting kids. What if she does?”

“Dammit, Sam. Another conversation for another day.” Dean sighed. “One issue at a time, please!” He pulled away from Tina’s house with a pit in his stomach. 

Sam sighed heavily. “We’ll have to either ask her, or get a test done on our own.” He ran a hand through his hair. “That’s pretty much our options right there.”

“Would I be an ass if I asked her?” Dean thought over the idea. 

“I don't think so.” Sam said honestly. “It’s a valid, serious question.” He shrugged. “She looks a lot like you.”

“Right?” Dean sighed. “I’ll call her. Easier right?” He sounded almost worried, or afraid.

“If you want to get it over right this second, but you also have to weigh whether you’d rather have that conversation face to face or not.” Sam weighed the options for him. 

Dean sighed. “Let’s check this out first.” He knew it would eat at them, but people were disappearing. 

“It makes sense now that she called. Wasn’t just worried for herself.” Sam muttered. “It was her and Katie.” He sighed. 

Dean nodded in agreement, but it made the knot in his stomach get tighter. He found himself wishing that he hadn’t come at all, and had let Sam deal with this. However, then he felt guilty over that. Then he thought of you and felt like he was going to be sick. 

Sam checked the perimeter of the bar as Dean walked inside the place. He looked around as he walked straight to the bar itself. “You look really familiar.” The man working noted as he approached Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes just slightly. “Yeah? I’ve passed through town a couple times.” He shrugged. “Anyway, I’m here about the missing girls.”

“You a cop?” The man tilted his head. “I know most of the cops ‘round here, none of them mentioned bringing in a pretty boy.”

Dean fought to clench his jaw. “I’m a fed actually.” He pulled out his ID. “A friend called me, concerned. Felt I could help out local law enforcement.”

The guy eyed the ID before eyeing Dean. “The cops say it’s just a couple of runaways. What can a fed do?” 

“So, a couple of hard working girls, who are going to nursing school just up and run away? Just like that? No traces of them, no word to their friends and family? And another of one your girls was being followed for a bit, too. That doesn’t bother you?”

He wiped his hands on a towel. “Course it does. But I trust the cops in this town and that’s what they’re saying.” He shrugged. 

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, he stood up straight. “Fine, is there anyone else I can talk to?”

“The main manager gets in around seven for the night shift.” He shrugged. 

“Thanks.” Sighing, he turned and headed towards the entrance. He glanced around briefly, deciding to go to the nursing school next. Maybe he’d have more luck with them than the guy behind the bar.

Sam caught up with him at the car, shaking his head. “Nothing out of sorts.” He sighed. 

Dean shook his head. “The asshole at the bar didn’t seem to care either way.”

Sam made a face. “I always feel for the girls who have to deal with them for work.” He sighed and got in the car with his brother. “Nursing spot?” He suggested, also figuring that was the next best spot.

“Yeah.” Dean sighed, driving off. “It’s a small town. You think people would be more worried.” He noted. “He pretty much brushed it off like a couple of the girls that work for him ran away.”

“Who runs away as an adult?” Sam frowned, shaking his head.

Dean shrugged. “Guy also called me a ‘pretty boy’, so I’m going back tonight to talk to the night manager.”

Sam snorted slightly. “Sorry.” He earned a side glare. “You get that a lot, though…” 

“I’m not the one with the long hair, Sammy.” Dean shot back. 

Sam shoved his arm, shaking his head which added more emphasis as his hair moved around. “Whatever, Dean.”

Dean smirked to himself, eyeing the small nursing school campus as they grew closer. “Should we split up, or both talk to administration?”

Sam thought for a moment. “I think we’re more intimidating together.” He said easily. “And people seem to give up info more when they’re intimidated.”

“Alright, let’s scare some people then.” Dean chuckled, getting out first. That gave him something to look forward to. 

Sam smiled slightly at his excitement, looking around. “I’m sure everyone knows each other here on a first name basis. It’s so small.” He motioned to the size of the campus.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, which means if they know who’s doing this, they might cover it up.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s just hope they are less of an ass than bartender douche.”  
  
They both walked into the main office, both of them looking around before approaching the secretary. 

“Hi, my name is Agent Topps, this is my partner, Agent Jovi.” Dean smiled. They both showed their badges. “We were here for those two missing girls.” He explained to the young man. 

He nodded quickly. “Um, what can I do for you?” He asked. 

Sam smiled. “How about tell us when the last time they went to class was.” He suggested. 

“Lemme look.” He typed on the computer, then wrote a few things down. “Almost everyone here has the same schedule depending on the year they’re in. So they both missed the same class on the same day.” He mumbled. “And every class since, obviously. The last time they were in class was a week ago.”

Dean hummed, taking the paper he gave them. “Do you know them personally?” He asked. 

“We were nice to each other, but we weren’t close friends or anything.” He shrugged. 

Sam nodded. “Did they have kids or any family?” He asked, jotting down some notes.

“Not that I know of.” He said honestly. “They weren’t from around here.” He gave them a ‘sorry’ look. “Might wanna ask around campus. They were well liked.”

Dean gave him a nod. “Thanks, kid.” Him and Sam made their way back out the door. “You wanna ask around campus?” He looked to Sam. “This shit about Tina is eating me and I have to talk to her.” He sighed. 

Same gave him a small smile. “Good luck.” 

* * *

Tina was cleaning up her kitchen as Katie snacked when her phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Hey, you got a minute?” Dean sighed. “It’s important.”

“No, not busy. Did you find something?” She said worriedly. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a second. “Is Katie my daughter?”


End file.
